Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens for use with electronic cameras, such as digital cameras, video cameras, broadcasting cameras, monitoring cameras, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the zoom lens.
Description of the Related Art
As a zoom lens for television cameras, those having a five-group configuration as a whole for achieving high performance, where three lens groups are moved during magnification change, are proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 7(1995)-248449 and 2009-128491 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 and 2, respectively).
Further, as a zoom lens having relatively high zoom magnification, those having a four-group configuration as a whole, where two lens groups are moved during magnification change, are proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2010-091788 and 2011-039399 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 3 and 4, respectively).